Midwestern Social Commonwealth (2032: Collapse/2038: Illinois victory)
the '''Midwestern Social Commonwealth '''is a nation located in the lower portions of Midwestern North America. It was declared on November 16, 2038 after a Hoosier defeat at Indianapolis, resulting the surrender and shortly after dissolution of the Republic of Indiana-Michigan. The nation is a one-party Marxist-Leninist state under the control of Elliot Andrews, it's state ideology is Communism. History 2032-2034: Pre-Socialist Governments in Illinois On May 17, 2032, Illinois joined a wave of states declaring independence from the United States of America. A crisis began in the government, which was a semi-presidental republic, as there was no established political parties and the governor was refusing to allow elections. His followers performed a coup on May 25, 2032, only 8 days after the government had been put in place, and a military junta was installed. The US Dollar underwent hyperinflation, and as the USA collapsed on June 3, 2032, riots broke out in Illinois. While cities such as Chicago were Illinois' lifeline, in more rural areas of Illinois, riots began over breadlines due to a below-average harvest. Indiana sent in assistance, having not been hit nearly as hard, due to government rationing. The Illinoisian Civil War broke out on August 15, 2032, when the county of Logan announced it would no longer by loyal to the government in Springfield. Tazewell, Mason, McLean, and Jo Daviess counties joined in the revolt on August 16, 2032. A second coup occurred on August 19, 2032, which deposed the governor and installed a fascist government. The civil war would be brutal and would finally end on January 17, 2034, when the Peoples Republic of Illinois was proclaimed. 2034-2038: Peoples Republic of Illinois Isolated resistance to the government continued, and former Communist Party USA of Illinois politician Elliot Andrews became Chairman of the Peoples Republic of Illinois on January 20, 2034. The nation secretly slipped funding into the Communist Party of Indiana-Michigan, and began arming a underground militant group in Indiana called the Sons of Marx. The civil war fully ended on October 13, 2035 when the final resistance along the Ohio River laid down arms. In 2038, a uprising in Gary by the Sons of Marx resulted in nearly 30,000 deaths, before Illinois intervened in a surprise nuclear strike on Detroit (Indiana-Michigan had no nukes) before nearly 800,000 troops flooded across the border. The Hoosier armies were caught completely off-guard and within a couple weeks Hoosier high command had collapsed. Samuel W. Driskell was killed in a bombardment of Indianapolis, as well as large parts of his administration, leaving Hoosier-Michiganian Minister of Agriculture, Nolan Vandiver, as Acting President. Finally, on November 16, 2038, the Acting President of Indiana-Michigan, former Hoosier-Michiganian Minister of Agriculture, Nolan Vandiver, announced the nations surrender in a press statement while secretly being flown to Moscow, Russia. Shortly after, Elliot Andrews arrived in the charred remains of the Hoosier capitol building in Indianapolis and announced the creation of the Midwestern Social Commonwealth. 2038 and beyond: Modern history On November 25, 2038, the Hoosier-Michiganian Military signed the Treaty of Chicago, in which they agreed to put down their arms and the nation was annexed, however, a prolonged civil war in Indiana against Illinois' occupation of the nation is still ongoing. The United Nations finally recognized the communist government in Illinois on January 1, 2039, however Nolan Vandiver promised on Twitter to "continue the war against Illinois", however recognized the peace treaty eventually in late 2039. Elliot Andrews adopted the Illinoisian propaganda song "The Red Patriotic Song" as the anthem of the American Social Commonwealth on April 1, 2040. Hyperinflation finally was announced to have ended on April 7, 2040 as the economy became stable. The Communist Party of Wisconsin took power after the 2040 Wisconsin elections in mid 2040 and joined the Midwestern Social Commonwealth on October 3, 2040 as the Wisconsinian Socialist Republic. Republics * Illinoisian Socialist Republic (main republic, 2038-) * Hoosier Socialist Republic (2038-) * Michigianian Socialist Republic (2038-) * Wisconsinian Socialist Republic (2040-) Former republics * Marquette Socialist Republic (2038-2040, assimilated into WSR) * Southern Hoosier Socialist Republic (2038-2039, split between HSR and ISR) * Socialist Republic of Detroit (2038, annexed into MSR on January 1, 2039)